


My first Johnlock

by DoctorJohnWatson



Category: Eventual johnlock - Fandom, Sherlock TV, mary and John., post fall - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorJohnWatson/pseuds/DoctorJohnWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the fall john finally accepted Sherlock is not coming back. He finds a girlfriend Mary. Then Sherlock comes back and tries to win john back</p>
            </blockquote>





	My first Johnlock

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. So this is my first attempt at ever writing any kind of fanfic. Please send me what ever comments you want whether is good or bad. I want to learn how to write. Also send me ideas where I can take this because I'm kinda stuck at where I want to take this. Thanks for looking at this and I hope you like it.

Sherlock had been gone for exactly 1 year 11 months and 24 days when John went to his grave. John couldn't even bring himself to think of the name that brought back so many emotional memories; good and bad. John stood there until it started snowing. Soon there was a thin layer of snow and John placed the blood red roses on the pristine ground.  
"I came here to say a final goodbye," John choked out; it was a week after the anniversary. "I just thought I should come and tell you that I am finally moving on. It has been a tough couple years but... I finally met someone who can make me smile. Her name is Mary," When he said her name, Mary walked up behind John and placed a hand on John’s shoulder.  
"John, we should go now. You know how your shoulder gets in this weather," Mary reminded.  
"Yeah, I know. Go ahead to the cab. I'll be there in a moment... I just.. I need another minute alone."  
"Sure. Just don't be too long, please."  
As Mary walked away, John leaned down and said to the cold marble stone, "I will always love you. I will always believe in you."  
/&  
1 year later  
When John woke up and made his way down to the kitchen to make a cuppa he noticed that the curtains were open when he distinctly remembered closing them last night. He also noticed that the dirty mugs and dishes, he clearly remembered seeing last night on his way to bed, were clean in the sink. He dismissed this as Mrs. Hudson cleaning up after him.  
As he walked in the kitchen he swore he smelled his detective. He again dismissed this and remembered why he had spent so much time at Mary's lately; he had not spent the night in the flat for over a week. As the kettle started to whistle he popped some toast in the toaster. He then received a text.  
He almost didn't look at it because he didn't want to talk with Lestrade. He had clearly told him that he was no longer doing cases for the Scotland Yard. But as he glanced at it; he did not know the number. He flipped his phone open and read the text and nearly collapsed. It read Just Tea for me thanks -SH. He walked over to the table to sit down and tried to collect himself. He leaned his elbows onto his knees and placed his face in his palms.  
"Who would play such a sick joke?" he wondered out loud.  
"Who said anything about a joke?" came a deep baritone reply.  
Johns head whipped up. He would recognize that voice anywhere. Sherlock is stands there like he never had left. He waltzed into to kitchen like he owned it and had not been gone for almost three years.  
"Sher--" John started.  
"John, just listen before you say anything. I want to explain myself before you do anything rash" Sherlock interrupted. "I had to fake my death otherwise Moriarty's men would have killed you. I would not have been able to live with myself if they would have killed you. I barely made it through these three years knowing that I caused you pain. My thoughts of you are the one thing that has kept me going and long dark night. All of Moriarty's men are dead now. And I am here to tell you that I am deeply sorry." those steel grey eyes stayed locked with John's deep blue ones through the whole speech. And as Sherlock spoke he moved to kneel in front of John so that they were eye level when he said the last line.  
"Sh--" John tries but his voice broke so he tried again. "Sherlock. Wh-- How-- How are you alive? I saw you fall and I felt your pulse. You were dead"  
Sherlock smirked "I had some help. It was not easy, you know, faking your death and making it realistic is not an easy feat."  
John didn't know what to do. He just sat there and stared into those blue gray eyes he never thought he would see again. The flat was completely quiet except for Mrs. Hudson cleaning her flat downstairs. John did not completely believe his eyes still. It was almost too good to be true; his Sherlock was alive.  
"Sherlock" John started but didn't know where he was going and the flat soon drifted back into silence.  
Sherlock was happy to be home after such a long time if being away. He was overjoyed that John still had his things in the flat. Although he could tell that John hadn’t slept here every night. He could also tell that the doctor had lost some weight by the way his clothes hung on his frame. What he couldn't tell is where he was staying. It hurt Sherlock to think that his Watson had moved on, that he had found someone other than him. He knew it would happen if he was gone too long but seeing it up close was different than laying in an old hotel room thinking about it. As they sat there staring at each other Sherlock started to slowly lean in for a small kiss. John abruptly shot out of the chair when Sherlock was a mere breath away form his lips.  
"What do you think you’re doing Sherlock? You can't just walk into my life after being gone for 3 years and expect to pick up where we left off. I have a life now."  
Sherlock scoffed at that, "What life? I've been gone."  
"Sherlock. I've met someone. She is very nice and made me happy when I was at a very low point in my life."  
Sherlock whirled away from John to hide the hurt on his face. Just then John got a text.  
"I have to go. I have a lunch date that I'm going to be late for." With that John left the flat.  
/&  
A few weeks later  
Sherlock had grown bored very quickly. Lestrade knew he was alive so he texted the Inspector to let him know he was coming in to help in the current case.  
There had been a series of murders in the lower part of London. Lestrade texted Sherlock back with an address and told him a new body had been found. Sherlock wished he could have his doctor by his side.  
When Sherlock arrived on the scene Anderson was already there looking over the body  
"Step away Anderson, before you contaminate the evidence" Sherlock growled  
"Oh look who is back," sneered Sergeant Donovan "if it isn't the Freak. Where is your boyfriend now?"  
Sherlock ignored them and walked up to Lestrade to get the information from the other victims. He could already tell by glancing at the woman that she was in her mid-thirties and was married but currently in an affair. She was not poor but not rich either. She tried to make herself look upperclass with all of her flashy jewelry. He would need to get a closer look to find out if some of his other observations had been right.  
"She was killed around midnight last night," Lestrade tells Sherlock "she has a stamp on her hand telling us that she was at one if the bars close to here."  
"Obviously." Sherlock scoffed "I could have told you that and I haven't even properly looked at her yet."  
Lestrade had texted John when he had texted Sherlock with the address, but the doctor had not responded. Which was not unusual because he had stopped helping with cases a couple months ago because of Mary. Mary didn't like how John worked with the police and risked his life for nothing now that Sherlock had gone. But somewhere inside the DI had hoped the reoccurrence of the detective that the doctor would tag along. But it was too much to ask.  
/&  
John, at his date with Mary, had received several texts from the DI and the detective about a new case. He couldn’t say he wasn't tempted to go with but he did not want to abandon Mary.  
As the night wore on it become clear to Mary that something was on the doctor’s mind. She did not know what had made the doctor so up tight but he was clearly not comfortable. After dinner he surprised Mary with a movie; it was not one that he liked but Mary knew that it supposed to be a kind gesture even if he had been uncomfortable during the movie.  
On the taxi ride home she asked, "Are you ok? You seem a little distracted tonight."  
John turned his head from looking out the cab window to see Mary looking at him intently. He should have known better than to try and keep this from her.  
"Yeah I'm fine. It's just.." He didn't know how to put it.  
"What is it sweetie? You know you can tell me anything"  
"Yes. I know." John took a breath to steady himself "So this morning when I was making breakfast I get this text" he flips his phone out to show Mary the text.  
"Why would someone do that?" she gasped.  
"That is what I thought at first. Then Sherlock walked into the room and apologized to me for faking his death." John still didn’t know how to put it so he just blurted out the whole story to Mary, who stared at him in shock.  
"Oh! John why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked "I can't imagine what you’re going through. We could have cancelled our date and just talked this over." She said this while she pulled him into her arms and rested his head on her shoulder.  
"I wanted you to have a special night," John replied, somewhat muffled by her shirt.  
The taxi pulled up to the curb. She leaned down and kissed his forehead and said, "Come inside and I'll make some tea and we can talk about this."  
"Okay" John replied with a sigh.


End file.
